


Who's the new guy?

by Dragonfist0



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Do Not Want To Spoil The Surprise, F/F, F/M, FLUFF!!!!, Gen, More Tags And Others Will Come Soon, Strong Language (LATER), Typing these tags are a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfist0/pseuds/Dragonfist0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Undertale, what happens if a *new* character appeared? What happens to all the endings? What about the characters already there? We journey with Ash and Frisk to see what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so don't blame me for it being bad. ;) Hope you guys enjoy. :D Also this fanfic looked WAYY longer on Microsoft word than here and for that i am sorry.

No matter how many times the human resets, they don’t notice me. I follow them throughout their journey, through every kill, every spare, every Genocide, every Pacifist and even every Neutral. I have seen all. But never once has a human noticed me. Until today. The human fell down as always, onto the bed of flowers.

“Oh hey there dude. What are you doing hiding?” they asks.

I am in a shock “You can see me?” I replied puzzled.

“Of course I can see you, you aren’t even very well hidden behind that wall. Come out now.”

I came out, very confused on what was happening. Never has they seen me before. Now that I was out of that wall (I don’t even know why I was in there) I could see them better. They was in fact a girl. Now I understood why they came back so many times for Asriel. They were wearing a blue T-shirt that was striped with magenta and their hair was a mess.

“Oh umm hehe.” she giggled.

I understand. I am a kid with a green/yellow striped T-shirt and my ears are short and I am gray all over.

“Well are you going through there or not?” I gesture toward the doorway.

“…”

“Ummm, is something bothering you?”

“Oh it’s nothing. Let’s go!”

She sounds more enthusiastic than earlier, trying to cover her freeze there.

“By the way my name is Frisk, what’s yours?”

Now it is my turn to keep quiet.

“Hehe don’t like giving out your name do you.”

“Let’s just go through the door.”

* * *

  
Flowey isn’t there. I am worried, did she kill Flowey. Although I know all the timelines and how many times they repeated although it is a hard thing to keep track of, I can’t always determine which timeline did they just come from or if they had come again from one point. But I do know what will happen next. I try to hide behind Frisk but she pushed me away. I was about to try and hide again but just then Toriel appears. I’m totally screwed.

“Hello my child, what are you… Oh there are two of you.” she stifles a laugh.

“What!?” I reply hotly.

“Dude, chill.” Frisk tells me.

“No, no it’s my fault. It’s just… that you remind me of my own.” Toriel says, sadly.

“Oh…” I can’t help myself. My eyes started tearing up.

“No need to feel sorry for me my child. I have learnt to live with my losses.”

“… Hey guys, come on maybe… we… could all like, hug it out?” Frisk suggested.

“It’s alright Frisk.” I replied.

“Come my children, there is much to do.” says Toriel.

“Come on Ash, there’s much to do.” Frisk echoes.

I laugh, then realize what she said. “My name isn’t Ash.”

“Then will do you the honour of mentioning your name?”

“… I don’t…. have a name….”

“Well I guess that settles it. Plus you muzzle and gray skin makes you look like ash.”

I snorted at that. Like I could ever be related to ash…

* * *

 

After Toriel showed us how to solve some puzzles, she left us alone in the room with one pillar. I didn’t understand that room. Why have a room with one pillar especially when the room is sound? Frisk and I decide to call her with the phone that she gave us (there was only one so we had to share) and Frisk called again and again and again until we couldn’t call anymore. 

“Well that’s the end for calling mom I guess.” Frisk said, plopping on the ground

“Why do you call her mom? It’s not like you two are related by blood.” I said, lying down too

“Well… you know…. Sometimes people who aren’t related by blood could be as close as mother and child or brother and sister.” She looks content with her thoughts. I knew she was thinking about Asriel.

“Oh, by the way, how old are you?” I asked turning to face her.

“Oh me?” She giggled. (Never a good sign) “I’m thirteen, turning fourteen this year.”

“Wow and you decided you’re a big enough girl to come up to Mt. Ebott right?” I said poking her in the side.

“HEY!” She shouted, jumping up.

I knew she was about to poke me and started to run. Strange, I could’ve swear her **eyes** sparkled darkly when I brought up about climbing Mt. Ebott. 


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get into Home. What befalls us there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some grammar errors will be here and there so don't kill me.

We spent way too long in that room. When we finally came out the froggit outside was covered in vines. It looks like the froggit did it onto himself though. I almost can’t stop laughing.

“Ribbit ribbit (Dear Ash can you translate to the human for me)” The Froggit says when I stop.

“HEY! MY NAME ISN’T ASH!” I reply, annoyed.

“Yes it is.” Frisk said.

“Yeah but only you call me that.” I shot back.

“Ribbit ribbit (Well not anymore Ash)”

“Can you please stay out of this.”

“Let him say what he wants it’s his own life!”

“Oh, so you can understand him can you?”

“Wait STOP! Why are fighting about your name again?”

“Well………. You see…. Ummmmmm”

“Ribbit ribbit (The human has a point Ash)”

I sigh. I know when I am beaten and now is one of those times.

“Go on froggit.” I said.

“Ribbit ribbit (Well thank you Ash. Now human …..)”

He droned on about mercy, I think? I’ve heard it so many times that I don’t bother anymore. I wish this timeline would be exactly like all the other timelines, even if sometimes her eyes are open and she wears a sweater like mine, and just pass quickly. But somehow, nothing came. No speeding through time or slowing down at points. I also do not understand why are her eyes either closed or open on different timelines, why can’t her eyes be open.

 

I was so deep in thought I forgot where I was. When Frisk shook me awake, I open my eyes to the dead tree. I scream so loudly probably Asgore heard me. Toriel isn’t here yet.

“Mom went inside already, come on.”

That explains the hoofprints on the leaves. But it does not explain how I got here.

“How did I get here Frisk?”

“Well it was hard but I dragged you here by MYSELF.” Frisk replies, emphasizing on doing it by herself, possibly to guilt trip me or to impress me.

“I don’t remember fainting.”

“You didn’t faint” I am relieved “You got knocked out when a whimsalot attacked you.” And I feel stupid again.

“How? Those guys don’t usually attack badly.”

“You were really into thinking.” She grins at me.

“I feel like jumping of a cliff.”

“But hey, at least you got here alright.” She continues.

“ARGGHH. Can you please stop.”

“Oh wait. I had to drag you here.” She finishes with a deadly left hook to the jaw and I am out. * _Ding Ding Ding_ *

“Come on in kids I’ve got a surprise for you.” Toriel calls for the door.

“Well?” Frisk asks me.

“We’re coming mom, We’re coming.” I tell Toriel.

“Whoop Whoop!!”

“You already know what’s on the menu?” I stare at Frisk.

“Hey while you were out Toriel was telling me things.”

“Really? What things?”

“Umm…hehe…. Personal stuff…. Yeah! Personal stuff.”

I stare at Frisk.

“…..she only told me about the pie….” Frisk mumbles.

“Well are you coming in or not?” Toriel calls again.

“Oh no we should go!!” Frisk abruptly says. Pulling my hand she led me into Home.

 

We sat inside the living room. Toriel finally brought out the pie after a few hours. We cheered and we started to eat.

“Best pie ever.” Frisk states.

“I second that” I agree.

“It isn’t the best pie ever.” Toriel says. “My snail pie is even better.”

“Yuck, snails. I rather take this butterscotch cinnamon pie any day.” Frisk says

“I don’t mind snails.” I reply.

“But they’re all squishy and slimy.”

“Try it in a pie and it won’t be as gross.” Toriel chimes in.

“I’m still not eating it.” Frisk states.

“Well now children, it’s time to sleep.” Toriel orders, noticing the time.

“How do you even calculate time underground?” Frisk inquires.

“Well we calculate time through the passing of each second, like how you humans do, but instead of months we do moon cycles, which are 28 days long.” I say, robotically

“Wow Ash, I didn’t know you knew so much about our culture.” Toriel praises.

“Yeah, I for one didn’t know monsters counted moon cycles instead of months, it’s kinda of like monsters are counting a gi…”

“COCKROACH!!!” I interrupt, immediately climbing on my chair.

“What do you talki… AHHHH!!” Frisk scrambles onto the table.

“GOOD IDEA!” I followed in Frisk’s footsteps.

“Children, calm down it’s just a tiny… OH MY DOG THAT’S A FUCKING LARGE HELLROACH!!” Toriel joins us on the table.

“DAMN YOU COCKROACH. GO BACK TO YOUR LITTLE HELLHOLE YOU ASSHOLE!!” Toriel shoots fireballs for each word. The cockroach is unaffected.

“DO SOMETHING ASH!!” Frisk screams.

“UMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM……. FROGGIT!!!!”

A froggit hops close.

“Ribbit ribbit (You called me Ash? Oh a cockroach.)” The froggit eats the cockroach easily. “Ribbit ribbit (Call me if you need anything else Ash.)” The froggit hops away. He drops 1G.

We all settle back down into our seats. Toriel looks a bit upset while Frisk is relieved.

“I’m surprised by that colourful language you have there mom.” I say while smirking.

“I’m very sorry my children that you had to see that side of me. That was very irresponsible of me.” Toriel replies.

“OH NO ANOTHER COCKROACH!” Frisk screams.

“WHERE’S THAT MOTHERFUCKER!!!” Toriel spins around with a fireball in her hand.

“Just kidding mom.” Frisk says grinning widely.

“Seriously? I would’ve gone for at least ten more cockroaches.” I say.

“Children, please. No more tricks.” Toriel pleads with us.

 

“No more.” We promise, with crossed fingers behind our backs.

“We should really go to bed. Come I’ll show you your room.”

I was ecstatic to go into Frisk’s room because although I know all the possible timelines I have not been able to excess her room.

The room was nice, with a toy box in front with a lot of cool toys that I don’t seem to take an interest of, a closet with a variety of clothes, a shoe box with more shoes than anyone will need  
in their life, a bed and a mattress on the floor.

“Sorry about the mattress, I was only expecting one person.” Toriel said, clearly meaning she only thought the human would be here.

“There’s no problem mom. I sleep on the floor a lot anyways.” I say.

“Really? Because I thought you would like the bed…” Frisk is shushed by me.

“I’m fine on the floor really.” I say.

“Good. Now that you’re settled in, I’ll go read a book.” Toriel says.

When Toriel leaves the room, Frisk sighs.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, she’s usually very happy.

“It’s nothing. It just feels like something’s missing.” Frisk says.

I keep quiet.

“It’s like I’m missing an important encounter. Like I’m supposed to do something.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it Frisk. Let’s just go to sleep.” I say jumping into bed.

“Fine.” Frisk says.

 

WAKE UP!

I jump awake.

“Wha-a? W-who?” I stutter.

“It’s just me chill.” Frisk says leaning over me.

“W-what are y-ou doing?” I stutter again, pretty unsure where this is heading.

“Shush. So here’s the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me. I don't know what notes to put. This chapter is put up at a very late time for me.


	3. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds an unpleasant side to Frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't finish the chapter for today because I had to go out. Don't blam me for it being short.

"Hey Toriel?"

"My child what are you doing here?" Toriel looks up from her book and into the eyes of Frisk.

"How do we exit the ruins?" Frisk asks.

"Hehe... Did you know that snai..."

"How do we exit the ruins?" Frisk interrupts.

"Excuse me my child, I... Have to do something."

When Toriel leaves the room, Frisk runs to the kitchen. I wonder if he had thought the plan through.

  
"A HA!" Frisk shouts running back with a butter knife. "I was hoping for something sharper but the other cabinets were closed."

"Frisk are you sure about the plan? Doesn't it seems a bit too much?" I ask

"Nope and you shouldn't question me Ash. I know what i am doing.

Come on now. If we're lucky we can catch Toriel before she breaks down the tunnel."

We run down the stairs into the purple room. I wonder why he was so intent on pursuing Toriel. If Toriel closed off the tunnel, then that means that the underground would just be separated. It isn't the end of the world. When we finally reach her, Toriel is looking at a door with some regret.

"Hey Toriel."

"My child why have you come?" Toriel ask.

"Oh nothing, It's just to do this!" Frisk throws the butterknife, lodging it deep into Toriel's body.

"Whaa...." And Toriel disintegrates into a pile of ash.

"And it's time for you to join your name." Frisk says edging nearer, staring into my SOUL with her red eyes.

  
WAKE UP!

"W-wha? W-Who?" I stutter awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's chapter may come out on Monday because I do not want such a short chapter again.


	4. VALENTINE'S DAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has something special planned

"Come on you fell back asleep." Frisk looks really annoyed.

"I...feel...back...asleep?" I make out word by word.

"Yeah you did. Now do you remember the plan?"

"I...think so. Tell me it again." I finally manage a full sentence.

"Aww man... Alright I'll repeat what I said."

  
We run across the room like ninjas. We are invisible to the naked eye. We make no sound and are as quick as a cheetah. We manage half the room before Toriel notices.

"My children what are you doing?"

We freeze.

"Ah...well... Ashherewantstolistentowhatyouarereading!" Frisk runs through her words.

"What was that?" I whisper to her.

"Just go along with it." She nudges me, while smiling at Toriel.

"Oh so you want to know the wonders about snails? Come here and sit, I'll tell you some interesting facts about snails." Toriel grabs my arm.

"noooooooo" I whisper to Frisk.

"I am so sorry Ash." Frisk backs away, fearing that Toriel will grab her too.

Frisk runs away. She bounds towards the kitchen like a crazed rabbit. Hopefully she can handle some snails on her own. Meanwhile, Toriel starts talking about some snail facts.

  
I now knew things about snails that I didn't want to know. Frisk saves me from another disgusting fact about snails when she called me from the kitchen.

"Did you know that snails grow back their antennas." Frisk says when i come through the door.

"Urghh. Please no more snail facts."

"Did you know that snail..."

I groaned her out.

"Well, you didn't have to be so rude." Frisk says "But I have to admit, it is hilarious." She smirks at me

"Have you finished the pie yet?"

"Yeah but I need your help I accidentally made it too big."

We manage to carry the pie and brought it outside. Frisk is right it is ginormous. Mom would love this pie. I wonder if Frisk made it right.

"Children, what is that?"

"1-2-3" Frisk mutters under her breath

Right on cue we started to sing

_You're the best mom ever, and we would like to wish you a very HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

I know the song sucks but that was all we could do in 10 minutes and a half. We present the cake to mom and she was in tears. I don't know if it is because of the song or this whole thing.

"Children, that was beautiful. The song was very **lovely."**  She winks at us." I don't know what to say."

"Well then don't say anything. Just sit there and we will treat you like a queen."

Toriel looks very sad at the queen comment. I wonder if she misses Asgore. Frisk cuts the cake and brings Toriel a slice. It looked delicious.

"Snail pie!" Toriel commented. "I thought you didn't like snails."

"They're slimy and squishy but we wanted to do something special for you mom." Frisk flashes a big smile. Her closed eyes looks like if they were open then they would be twinkling.

"Thank you my child." Toriel thanks us again.

When we are finally away from all Toriel's kisses and hugs, I ask frisk why did she say that the idea was ours as she had thought up about it.

"Hey you helped me too." She replies.

She sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I wish on the surface it would be as nice as here."

I understand. It was like heaven here.

"Come here my children, this pie is amazing!" Toriel calls.

"After you m'lady." I say while bowing.

"Why thank you Sir Ash." She courties (AN: what is the actual word for this?)

We run into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost didn't finish chapter. May the love be with you


	5. A delima.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel forces Ash and Frisk out of the house...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be some error in grammar and it would be nice if you guys point it out for me. :3

At night, when we are in bed, I turn to Frisk and ask, "How was the pie?"

"It was slimy and squishy but good at the same time." She replies

"Haha, I told you that the snail pie is good." I say as she smirks at me.

"Yeah and that isn't the only good thing around here." She says, smiling. "Toriel's laughter is good too."

I am not fazed by this at all. "I second that." I smile. "By the way, why are your eyes closed?" I question

"..."

"If you don't want to tell then it's alright." I quickly say.

"Nah, it's just... No one has sincerely asked me that before. And when they do ask, it is usually to make fun of me." Frisk sounds sad. "But I don't open my eyes because I don't need them too much. I have photographic memory so the times when I open my eyes it is usually just to quickly look at something. I train to find things with my eyes closed though, if there are any vibrations in the air or ground i can feel it."

"Oh... Wait so do you mean you've already memorised my face?" I ask.

She turns to me. "Duh, here's your horns, your ears, your eyes and your nose." She touches each part as she says so.

"Hahaha stop it." I try to push her hand which is pinching my nose.

She laughs and let's go of my nose. "We should sleep Ash." She says turning to face the ceiling agin.

"Alright." I grumble and turn over to sleep.

  
Wake up, Frisk." I hear Toriel say.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask as I try to sit up.

Toriel looks sad. Although she tries to hide it, I know something's up. She gently shakes Frisk's shoulder.

"Ash can you help me wake up Frisk?" Toriel asks.

Although I didn't know what was happening, I shook Frisk awake.

"Five more minutes." She mumbles, turning over as she talks.

"Frisk, wake up!"

"What?!" Frisk shoots up straight. Making me and Toriel jump back. "Oh it's just you Ash." Frisk flashes a drowsy /drunken smile to me.

"Come, my child." Toriel tries to pull frisk gently out of bed.

"Where are we going?" She rubs her eyes and gives a big yawn. Her face lights up. "Is it the old city?"

I know the old city is the place where the citizens of the underground first lived but I never got a chance to explore it. I've seen it though, it looks very massive. Toriel hesitates. She seem to have controlled that freeze in time for when she speaks again, she sounds alright.

"No, we are going to the exit of the ruins."

This surprises both Frisk and I.

"Why?" We exclaim together.

"It's because...you have to continue your journey." Toriel looks very flustered, sad and scared.

"Why would we go?" I say, knowing although Frisk does make this decision, we both know that this is heaven.

"You should go, now." Toriel looks very hurt

"But mom." Frisk pleads.

"I'm very sorry, but I must send you off." Frisk looks very hurt but Toriel very much more so.

"Alright..." Frisk sighs.

"I am very sorry." Toriel repeatedly apologises while she brought us down. Once we reach the exit, Toriel tells us to keep on going until the end. When we were supposed to go, Toriel holds me back for one last word.

"Take care of Frisk won't you. I don't trust that flower."

I freeze. Flowey had been here. This is terrible. That explains why Toriel was so nervous. I suddenly realise that Frisk and I are seperated. I quickly run through the door. Flowey is there and Frisk is...floating? Flowey is talking about the friendliness pellets. The pellets appears and starts to fly towards Frisk. Frisk dodges them easily. How did she do that? Wait, she was alone without help in the ruins. She has been in this position before. Flowey is getting agitated. I try to step in but some force isn't allowing me to. Frisk notices me but doesn't say anything. I struggle against the forcefield while Frisk dodges the bullets. Flowey realises that she has been in this position before. He laughs and puts a ring of pellets around her.

"Don't you just feel the urge to kill? After all your 'mother' had just thrown you out forcefully." Flowey taunts

"She's still my mom and I love her." Frisk replies. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

Unable to move, Frisk tries to squirm away from the bullets. I suddenly could go forward. And I made the bullets disappear with one hand. And with the other, I chased Flowey away. I catch Frisk and gets her onto her feet. She was shaking.

"Flowey is gone right?" She asks quivering.

"Yes he's gone." I assure her.

"Mom... Mom didn't send us away because she didn't want us?" Frisk's shoulders starts shaking.

"No, it was Flowey, it was the flower."

Frisk breaks down and started to cry. I hug her assuring her it's alright.

 

__

_I appeared to Toriel. "Hello Toriel."_

_"Get away you demon."_

_"Oh but we're just getting started." I wrapped her up in a vine. "hahahahhaHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHA"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was cool trying to write this chapter in school. Hopefully I can do more. :D


	7. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Flowey and Toriel. Who wins??

_Toriel burst into flames, burning away the vines. This is going to be interesting. I send bullets flying her way. Although her clothes were charred and burnt, she doesn't falter. She dodges them easily and immediately faces another barrage of bullets. She weaves through them with the grace of a queen but I easily trap her with a vine. She is tied to the ceiling._

_"Oo I must protect my child." I mock._

_One hand burns way from the vine. I quickly duck under when she quickly shoots fireballs at me. I couldn't see while being underground so I pop out occasionally and analyse the situation. I know what to do. I use a vine and grab Toriel's free hand and point it towards the vines pinning her. They burn through easily and she drops. I time a row of bullets to hit her when she falls. She uses her own fire to propel herself over the bullets and land standing. She continues to throw bullets at my direction. I disappear and reappear behind her and shoot another row of bullets at her. She turns around and easily counter my bullets with her fire magic. I continue with waves of bullets. She tries to counter each bullet but there are to many._

_"I must treat them nice." I mock again._

_One bullet hits her._

_"I must let them live." I continue._

_Another follows._

_"I must make them happy." I say._

_Another hits._

_"I must give them good food." I say._

_Another hits._

_"I must be their mom." I say_

_Another hits._

_"...Shit... Well since there's nothing else to say, it's time to end this game." I conclude._

_Two bullets hit home. Toriel is too weak to continue to defend. I wrap her up in vines again._

_"Time to steal your soul." I say joyfully._

_I shoot a bullet at her._

_She's shocked._

_...._

_I'm shocked_

_....._

_....._

_A bone stops the bullet. I was so close. I shoot another. And another bone appear. Bones started appearing everywhere and broke Toriel free._

_"Nope nope nope nope." I say._

_I disappear._

 

 

Toriel picks up a bone.

"Is there anyone that I can meat?" Toriel puns out loud.

But no one answered.

  
Frisk runs into the open first. I follow close behind. We huff and puff. I blew a show house from Frisk's head down. I pat my own head to make sure no snow is there.

"We're in... A snow forest?" Frisk says.

"Yeah. From the looks of it, summer isn't a thing here." I say.

"Is mom going to be alright?" Frisk asks.

"I know that she is perfectly fine." I say. "We should get going."

We walk for a while. There is a stick in the middle of the road. We didn't want to alert anyone that we are here so we avoid stepping on it. We walk for just a little while and we hear a snap behind us. I quickly turn around. The branch is broken but no one is there. Fear is setting in. Frisk decides to continue walking without me.

"Wait up Frisk!" I call.

While running to her, I hear footsteps. I am freaking out. I run to Frisk quicker. She reaches a gate. There's a shadow there. It's extending it's arm out.

"Frisk! No!" I shout.

The shadow freezes. It turns to look at me. It's a skeleton. In my panic I forgot that Sans meets Frisk here.

"Oh hey kid." He looks a little annoyed. He extends an arm. "Don't you know how to greet a new friend?"

I grab his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid." I hear Sans say without moving his mouth. His right eye winks when the whoopee cushion sounds. "Hehe, the whoopee cushion in the hand trick, a classic." He winks at Frisk.

"Hey isn't your friend there a human." Sans asks nonchalantly, knowing that she is a human.

"Yeah she is."

"I'm right here you know." Frisk says crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I was making sure you're human."

"Why would you need the information for?" Frisk asks.

"My brother, Papyrus, is a human hunting fanatic. It would be great if he could see you."

"... Go on."

"Well that's about it. My brother made these bars to wide to stop anyone so just go right through."

The gate Sans indicates looks like a bar was broken away a long time ago. We go right through them and come to a break in the woods. The is a broken lamp and a guard post.

We hear his brother coming.

"Hey kiddo, yeah you," Sans was indicating the human. "You're a bi too tall for the lamp so why not stand behind the guard post. You on the other hand..." He points to me. I gulp. "Look, there's a conveniently shaped lamp over there, why not you stand there."

I go towards the lamp.

"Yeah get right beside it. And there we go." I am perfectly hidden by the lamp. Frisk is giggling at how ridiculous I look. Sans motions for her to be quiet and a tall skeleton comes by. It must be Papyrus.

"SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN A HUMAN AROUND HERE?"

"No Papyrus, why would there be a human here."

"IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE TOLF ME THERE WAS A HUMAN HERE. AND THAT THEY WOULD BE HIDING BEHIND THIS CONVENIENTLY SHAPED LAMP!" He spins it around and there I am. The weirdest looking human ever.

"Papyrus. That's not a human."

"OH? IT'S NOT? THEN WHERE IS THE HUMAN? I WOULD LIKE TO MEET THEM! I KNOW THAT THEY SHOULD STILL BE AROUND THE AREA!"

"Who told you that?"

"MY VERY SPECIAL FRIEND OF COURSE!"

"Who is he?"

"THEY TOLD ME NOT TO TELL ANYONE!"

"Oh ok Papyrus."

Papyrus' search is fruitless. He didn't check the guard post so Frisk is save. He finally leaves.

Frisk appears from the guard post.

"What's does this key lead to?" She asks, holding a key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...took longer than expected.


	8. Sans puns are really bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real title to the chapter today is actually my horrible puns. This is just a short side story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Thursday is Short Story Thursday because i have tuition and cannot make a proper story. :D have a great read.

"You can 'key'p it." Sans says

"Thanks but where is the door for it to unlock?"

"Now that's door mystery." Sans says. I cringe.

"That's horrible." Frisk notes my feelings.

"It's not like you can lock my puns up." Sans winks while some incidental music plays.

"Stop with the puns! How would you like it if someone keeps annoy you with puns!" I express my annoyance out loud.

"Well, nothing ever gets under my skin." I shriek. Covering my ears, I ball up into a ball while screaming.

"Man, this 'kid' is loud." Sans winces at my screams while noting my experience. Great I can still here his puns from a mile away(covered ears and screams).

"You've goat to be kidding me." Frisk puns too. My screams become louder and higher.

"We should hold back on the puns, i don't think he wants us to punnish him some more."

I stop for a while relieved. Then I noticed his pun. I start shrieking lounder and higher and this continues even though Frisk is down on the ground balled up and trying to stop the sound and Sans is still trying to make puns and is wincing everytime I go up an octave until I can't here myself anymore.

"Thank God you stopped." Frisk says getting up.

"No I think he's shrieking at a higher frequency than we can hear." Sans says, rattling.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well his face is turning blue and the sound is really rattling my bones." Sans says pretending to be upset.

"OH MY GOD! BREATH ASH BREATH!!" Frisk advices me while panicking.

My voice has gone to a pitch that not voice had gone before and I can't bring it back down.

"Stand back kid." Sans whacks me with a bone when Frisk takes a step back.

Any breath I have left is hit out of me and I take a deep breath. I cand speak again.

"OUCH! THAT HURT." I shout.

My voice is still two octaves too high and Frisk clutches her ears again. I test out my voice a little bit before speaking again.

"Why did you have to do that?"

"Because you were really rattling my bones." Sans says.

"Well sorry." I say annoyed.

 

**"Well guys that's all the time we have today!! Bye. No serious bye. There is no more chapter. Jk there is a little more."**

 

****"What was that?" I say.

 

"Probably just the wind." Frisk says.

 

"But there was like a whole paragraph that the 'wind' said." I elaborate.

 

"It's just the wind, kid." Sans says

 

"Maybe you just need to air out your head?" Frisk says and Sans laughes.

 

"Well the wind does say a lot of weird things." I say. "What were we talking about again?"

 

"Don't know kid."

 

"Let's just go on the the next area Ash."

 

"Oh I won't be coming with you." Sans say.

 

"Oh alright then." I says sadly. "Come one Frisk."

 

Frisk follows me away.

 

 

"He knows"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my puns are horrid please do suggest some


	9. VSC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk makes a promise she can't keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being short and very very late. I procrastinated. And sorry for the Very Short Chapter.

"Glad he's finally gone." I say.

"That's the understatement of the year." Frisk replies, rubbing her ears.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have an allergic reaction to puns."

"Yeah right, stop being so itchy about it." Frisk says.

"You did not just..." I stop when I notice her smirk. "Can you please stop it."

"Sure I can."

"Then do you promise not to make puns?"

"I promise that as long as you are not nicknamed as a product of a fire, I will stop the puns." Frisk promises.

"Thank yo... You SLY DOG!!" I scream noticing the loophole.

"Chill down a bit, i was just KIDding around."

"Please. No more." I beg with pleading eyes.

"Alright alright." Frisk relents.

"Let's proSEED on I guess." I pun.

Frisk does not seem to take notice. We walk on for a bit before coming upon a clearing in the woods. Frisk, who was keeping quiet at the time, utters a cry, jumps and starts running to... A box.

"What's inside box?" Frisk asks as she bounds to it.

I try to keep up.

"Man Ash, the feeling of determination fills me when I come to find out about this box." Frisk says.

"You aren't speaking in proper english." I observe.

"How can I? This determination is just too much." Frisk says joyfully.

"Ok I'm pretty sure you're crazy but let's look into this box."

"COOL A TOUGH GLOVE!" Frisk exclaims.

She puts it on and pulls out a long stick, that is usually used to travel up mountains, out of nowhere and wields it like a pro. It unnerves me a little as she looks very dangerous.

"Hey what's up there?" Frisk points further up the the path.

"Wait there's a note here." I say picking up the note.

"I've already read that, I'll just go up here without you." Frisk calls back.

I sigh. After reading the note, I look up to see a really freaked out Frisk returning.

"What happened?" I ask.

"We're never getting separated again." She says grabbing my arm.

"What do you mean?" I inquire further.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Frisk grabs on tighter.

"Alright alright." I say. "Let's go this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to play the whole Snowdin part of the map again because the people in the Undertale wiki didn't make an entire map >:(That's why this chapter is short and pretty bad. Also i noticed that when i was writing Frisk's lines, she sounds drunk. Sorry.


	10. Snowy forest time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fight doggo and meet Sans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH!! The chapter is finally up. Will work harder for more chapters in a shorter time. Also if the maps doesn't make sense it's because I decided that I'm too lazy to research.

We come across a bolded sign

"What does this sign say?" I ask.

"It reads: Do not move!" Frisk reads.

"Thanks, I can't read. But what do they mean by do not move?" I wonder.

We walk past a sentry station. Then stop. Both of our souls appear.

A dog with a robber mask, a black T-shirt with skulls and pink shorts(?) appeared. "If someone was there, like a human, they should move because I only can see moving things."

"Why are you floating?" Frisk whispers, puzzled.

"Don't monsters fight like this?" I whisper back.

"No? They fight on the ground, like normal." Frisk replies. "I had to resolve some fights while you were out."

"Why are we whispering?" I wonder out softly.

"So that Doggo doesn't hear us."

"How do you know his name is doggo?"

"It's on his name tag."

I notice the name tag. It does say Doggo.

"Let me check his stats." I whisper.

Fight [<3]Act Item Mercy

*You observe him carefully.

Doggo  
AT: 7 DF: 3  
Likes to be pet.

"Oh he likes to be pet." I say.

"SHHHH..." Frisk whispers but Doggo notices.

"WHO'S THERE??" He yelps.

A large swords sweeps the area. It passes through our souls easily. We are so shocked that we didn't move an inch. We aren't hurt by the blade. Frisk, who is nearer to Doggo than I am, starts to pet Doggo. He starts freaking out. Frisk pulls out a stick and waves it. Doggo is transfixed on the stick. Frisk puts the stick away. The large sword sweeps the area again. I flinch a little while the sword is passing through and it hurt me a little.

"Someone petted me. Someone I can't see. I will need extra dog treats for this."

He disappears from our view and into the station.

"That was weird." Frisk and I say simultaneously. Then we laugh.

We walk on for just a tiny bit longer and then we saw a pile of dog treats, burned, on the ground.

"Looks like someone is smoking dog treats." I joked.

Frisk freezes for a second. "How did you read my mind?"

"I don't know." I reply truthfully

We go on for a bit until we come across another station. This station is poorly-made and there's a crude sign in front of it.

"Looks like Papyrus tried to build this." Frisk tells me after reading the sign.

"What does the sign say?" I ask.

"It's all Caps and it's horrible." Frisk admits.

"Hahaha." I laugh. "Now thats a good joke."

  
"My brother's special attack is a blue attack." Sans appears

"AAHHHHHHH!!!" I scream, stepping back.

"Hey, chill out kid. I just wanted to tell you that as I totally forgot the last time we met." Sans tells me.

"No worries Sans. Thanks for telling us." Frisk quickly says, noticing that I am turning red.

"Anyways, do you know stop signs? Stop signs are usually red right? Imagine stop signs as being blue. Just stop in stop and you won't get hurt."

"Which is a little too late for me." I say, wincing and rubbing my side.

"Talking about too late, you guys should be getting to sleep, it's almost midnight on the surface. It's a bad time to be out though. Just go past this frozen pond behind me and there should be some trees you can sleep in." Sans says, checking his watch.

"Where did you even get that watch from?" I ask.

"Why do many things happen?" Sans says shrugging. Then he disappears.

 

"Alrighty we're just about set for tonight." Frisk says, throwing a couple of sticks into the fire that was at the middle of our little camp. We found a sheltered spot in a small cluster of trees that was perfect for a camping trip.

"Where's the beds?" I ask.

Frisk pulls two bag out of mid air and tosses one to me.

"Cool, where did you get this?"

"Mom gave me a lot of things to carry along on the journey. Which reminds me." She pauses for a minute and throws a bag to me. "Mom said that since monsters can't carry things like humans, I was to pass this bag to you."

"Thanks." I say, putting on the bag.

We got into our sleeping bags

"Good night Ash."

"Night, Frisk."

I drift off slowly into sleep land...

  
They continue to kill. Everyone they meet is dead. Not one was spared. They provoked fights for no reason.

I feel something BOILING in me. It rises through my throat and I cry out in pain. And HATE. I feel myself changing. I feel my body becoming taller and stronger, my fangs becoming longer. My snout grows a bit too. Horns slowly appear on my head.

I am filled with RAGE.

I cannot wait for my turn. But now, time to set the pieces.

  
My eyes open. I feel stronger, more powerful. Is this how power feels like? I like it. A movement catches my eye. It's them. I crawl out of the sleeping bag and I creep closer to her. Her breathing is normal. She feels warm. It's probably because of the fire close by.

I chuckle.

What a time for her to die. Her neck looks delicious. Heck her face does too. Her rosy cheeks and pink nose. Too bad they're all going to be gone.

She struggles. I haven't even touch her yet and she struggles with all her might.

"Chara... Not..." She whispers.

I pause to listen.

"Not... Ash... Anyone but him." She whispers again.

What?

"No. No no no. Nonono! NONONO!" She jumps awake.

I took a couple steps back. She gets out of bed and hugs me.

"Omg I thought you were dead." Tears run down face.

"Frisk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know i totally missed the three days mark. :(


	11. The dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Ash describe their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not understand what is happening I suggest that you look at the previous chapter as i have changed it. Also i thought this was much longer. Now annoyed.

It was just a dream. Nothing more than a nightmare. A horrible nightmare but just a nightmare. I know that she can't hurt anyone. As I stood there with Frisk in my arms, I slowly gained backed my conscience. As I stood there shocked, I was horrified about what could've happened.

  
A hug that could last eternity is the one Frisk is giving me. We stay in that position far longer than we should. I wrap my hands around her and hug her back. Even though her tears are gone and mine has just finished, we stay like that. The hug seems to continue forever. We sit on the ground so we don't have to rely on our feet. We face the fire.

"Ash." Frisk calls out after an eternity.

"Yeah Frisk?" I answer.

"I saw you in my dream. You were glaring at me. You seemed to grow before my very eyes. You looked much more scarier." Frisk says shivering.

"Shush now." I say putting my finger on her lips. "I don't need to know this."

She breaks the hug. "Ash." She pauses. "I looked down on myself and see..." She is shivering. I try to hug her again to warm her but she pushes me away instead. She looks at me with her beautiful red eyes. "There was so much blood." She tears up. "So much dust." A tear escapes to the side. "And what's worse is that I felt proud of it. And I called out for more." More tears flow. "I shouted out a challenge for more monsters. But no one came." Her breathing quickens. "And I was disappointed!" Tears flow out faster. "And then I surveyed the empty snowed on landscape." Her breathing becomes faster. "And my eyes settled upon you. I..." She starts choking up. I try to stop her but am pushed away. "I challenged... you. I walked closer to you and... I couldn't stop myself." She was shuddering and hyperventilating. I come closer and she moves away. She doesn't break our eye contact. My black eyes to her red ones. "Ash you... You don't understand. I tried to....k...ki....kill you."

"And I fought back." I say grimly. Details of my dream slowly became clearer. I could remember what happened. "We fought tooth and nail. We tore through the landscape and devastated trees." A tear appears. "I almost kill you at one point." I look down. Frisk looks suprised. "And then all of a sudden you pin me on the ground and wave your knife in front of me." My face slowly darkens.

"And I tried to stop myself. I fought against myself with all my might." Frisk whispers.

"And I was about to kill you there. But i couldn't. So I ran away." I growl.

Frisk looks away. I feel triumphant for a moment before I realise that she is crying harder. I knew it wasn't her fault. I come closer and wrap my arms around her again. This hug didn't last as long as the last one but it came close to eternity.

"Thanks." Frisk mumbles. Stuffing her face into my chest.

"It's fine." I smile. "It's not like you can resist my amazing charm."

She hits me. "It's not like that!!" She faces me. Her eyes are closed. "Although my beauty is always amazing you shouldn't flatter yourself for falling head over heels for me." She breezes past me.

"What? Wait come on!" I shout at her, picking up the camping stuff.

"I'm the queen and you should pack up after me!" She shouts.

"Alright m'lady." I grumble.

  
"Woah!" Frisk slips on her but again.

"Come on it's not that hard to ice skate." I say doing a couple of twirls and jumps.

Frisk reaches the other side of the pond. "Stop flaunting of you overgrown piece of girly-man."

"It's not my fault I'm so," I pose, "Fantastically amazing."

(In the distance Mettaton sits up straight, noticing a disturbance in the amazingverse "SOMEONE IS FLAUNTING OFF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!")

"Yeah yeah twinkletoes. I like it better when the ground is not sliding me around." She shouts back, hair falling in front of her face.

"Hahaha!"

[Frisk noted when I caught up to her that I seemed older, more grown up. I noticed that I had longer fangs and a taller and broader body. It was at least better than the child form that I had. I'm also a good head taller than Frisk now.]

We came back to the ice pond because there was an area above it that we hadn't explored yet.

"Let's just go to the path now." Frisk says annoyed."

"Alright." I skate towards the path reaching there faster than Frisk. I hold out an arm for her. "Shall we go, my lady?" I smirk.

"Fine." Frisk says, rolling her eyes as she takes my arm. She giggles.

"Knew you weren't actually pissed." I joke.

"Shut up." Frisk tries to put on an annoyed face but fails.

We both end up laughing.

  
"That snow man was creepy."

"Yeah I can't believe that we agreed to take this." I hold the Snow Piece away from me.

"Yuck. It's always nasty to take another person's body part." I look at Frisk, I am weirded out. "But that's how I imagined it to be like."

"Thanks God."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel horrible. And now i feel annoyed. WHY DOESN'T ANYONE ELSE HAVE AS LOW RANKS AS ME. >:( share it with your friends. Also thanks for all the kudos. :D


End file.
